Surprises
by country-chick-20
Summary: Sequel to Winter Surprise where we look into the married life of Matt Casey and Gabriella Dawson as they await the birth of their baby.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so here it is the sequel to winter surprise. This story is AU. Since I don't know the who process of being pregnant since I never been pregnant and don't plan on being pregnant for a while now. I'm skipping a lot of the time and going to start out where they find the sex. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the characters wish I did though**

Matt woke up after hearing noises coming from downstairs.

"Gabby" he said reaching out to wake his wife but as his hand touches the spot Gabby usually occupies he finds it empty, getting out of bed he heads downstairs where he sees a light on in the kitchen he slowly descends the stairs and walks into the kitchen where Gabby was sitting at the island eating leftovers from earlier

"Whats going on" Matt asks

"Baby got hungry" Gabby says pointing to her stomach

"Oh" Matt says he looks at the clock on the wall that reads 4:30 am

"Sorry we woke you" Gabby said

"It's fine" Matt took a seat next to Gabby. "What times your appointment tomorrow" Matt asked

"11" Gabby answered. "Why?"

"Just wondering" Matt said

"Uh huh well I'm going back to bed. Night" Gabby says as she gets up from the stool she kisses Matt before heading upstairs. Matt places her dish in the sink before heading upstairs soon after. Upon arriving to their master bedroom Matt found Gabby already asleep. Matt crawled into bed next to her. "I love you" he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arm around her

Gabby smiled "I love you too" soon they were asleep in each other's arms.

"You nervous?" Asked Matt noticing Gabby's hands shaking

"A little I just hope are baby's going to be okay"

"The baby will be fine"

Before Gabby can say anything the door opens and the doctor steps into the room

"Good morning mr and mrs. Casey" said doctor Samuels

"Morning" both Matt and Gabby said.

The doctor took out a clip board and took a seat in front of Gabby

"So Mrs. Dawson. How have you been feeling"

"Good. Just can't wait to get this baby out"

"Yes I know the feeling" she laughed well I think we can check the progress of your baby. You ready?

"Yes I am" said Gabby

"Okay lie down on the table and lift your shirt" Dr. Samuels instructed

Gabby did as she was told and lied down on the table Matt was sitting next to her. Doctor Samuels spread the cool gel on her body.

An image came up on the scream.

"Is that it?" Asked Matt.

"Yes it is. There's the head and I see an arm." The doctor examined the ultrasound before she looked at Gabby "well your baby is looking good from what I can see. Would you like to know the gender?"

Matt and Gabby exchange a look before Gabby nods

"Congratulations your having a girl" said Doctor Samuels

"A girl" both Matt and Gabby's faces lit up.

I will go print this out for you" said Dr Samuels leaving Matt and Gabby alone

"Matt are you happy?" Asked Gabby

"Of course I am. Gabby were having a baby. Were going to be a real family."

Gabby couldn't help the tears that were falling as she kissed Matt.

After the doctor returned with the ultrasound photos and Gabby made another appointment with the receptionist. Matt and Gabby were walking back to the car.

"What do you want to do now?" asked Matt as he turned the key in the ignition

"Can we stop at district 21 before we head to the firehouse I'd like to tell my brother"

"Whatever you want baby" said Matt giving Gabby a kiss before he pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards the police station.

Antonio was joking around with his fellow coworkers it had been a tough week espically with the case they have been working on but luckily they managed to catch the guy responsible so today was an easy day he was listening to a bad joke from Ruzek when Trudy Platt came up the stairs

"Dawson your sister and brother in law are downstairs" she said before turning around

"Send them up" said Antonio

Matt and Gabby walked through the gate of intelligence. "Gabs what are you doing here?" Antonio asked hugging her before shaking Matt's hand "How was your apointment?"

"Thats actually why we are here" said Gabby "Matt and I are having a girl"

"Gabby thats great" said Antonio "Your going to make a great mom" he tells her

"Thanks" Gabby smiled "Your going to make a great uncle"

"Cool uncle" corrected Antonio

"Lets not get crazy here" Gabby said causing everyone to laugh

After everyone had congratulated the couple and Gabby promised Antonio that her and Matt would stop by for dinner tomorrow night the two of them leave the precint and head for the firehouse as they had the night shift.

Chief Boden stood in the front of the briefing room addressing his men and women

"As you all know next Friday is the CFD and CPD dinner" Said Chief Boden "I expect you to all be there and dressed nice. Also I believe Casey and Dawson have an annocment to make" He nods to Casey who gets up along with Dawson and heads to the front of the briefing room.

"Gabby and I went to the doctors today and..."

"were having a girl" they both say at the same time

"I knew it" shouted Hermann "Otis you owe me twenty bucks" he yelled as Otis pulled out twenty dollars from his pocket and handed it to Hermann

Shay ran up and hugged Gabby "I can't wait to go shopping for my future god daughter"

The men congratulated the two of them before the bell rang and they all rushed out.

**So here it is the first chapter I hope you enjoy it. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Babe you ready?" Matt called from downstairs looking at his watch "Were going to be late"

"Almost" Gabby answerd back she applied her lip gloss. After checking her self over in the mirror she headed downstairs where Matt was waiting

"Ready?" asked Gabby grabbing her purse off the front table

"Yeah" Matt grabbed his keys and the two of them headed out to his truck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride to Antonio's was silent, Matt held Gabby's hand his eyes focused on the road

"What are you thinking about?" asked Gabby rubbing her thumb across the back of Matt's hand

"That I married the most beautiful and strong-minded woman ever" Matt smiled causing Gabby to blush.

Matt turned the truck down Antonio's street after pulling up in his drive way he put the car in park and pulled the key out of the ignition. Before him and Gabby got out. Taking Gabby's hand in his they walked up the front steps of Antonio's house.

"Aunt Gabby, Uncle Matt" said Eva opening the door before Gabby had a chance to knock.

"Hey Sweetie" Gabby said giving her neice a hug and a kiss "Where's ypur brother?"

"Upstairs, he should be coming down soon" said Eva hugging Matt.

As if on cue Diego comes bounding down the stairs "Uncle Matt" he shouts excitedly do you want to see the volcano I made for science class

"Sure buddy" said Matt as Diego grabbed his hand and started pulling him

"Ahem" said Gabby causing Diego to stop and turn to face his aunt "What am I not loved anymore" She faked pouted

Diego let go of Matt's hand and ran over to Gabby "I'm sorry Aunt Gabby. I love you"

"I love you too sweetie now go show Matt" Diego removed himself from Gabby and ran back to Matt

"Come on Mom and Dad are in the kitchen" said Eva

"Uh oh your dad in the kitchen that can't be a good sign" teased Gabby walking into the kitchen behind Eva where Antonio was sitting at the island his wife Laura was on the other side at the stove

"Thanks Gabs" Antonio said pulling a face at her before he gets up and hugs her

"You'll deal with it" said Gabby

"Where's Matt?" Asked Laura hugging Gabby as well

"With Diego, checking out his volcano" Gabby answered

"That boy, I tell you he's very proud of that volcano" said Laura "Has been working on it for weeks"

At that moment Matt walks into the kitchen with Diego "Hi Laura" Matt greeted

"Hi Matt, how are you" Said Laura giving him a hug

"I'm doing good" said Matt taking a seat at the island next to Antonio "You?"

"I'm good as well" said Matt

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Gabby was helping Laura in the kitchen with dinner, Antonio was with Matt in the living room watching the game.

"You excited about becoming a dad?" Antonio asked

"Yeah, a little nervous too" said Matt

"When Laura and I got married I could not wait to start a family with her. When she told me she was pregnant I was happy because I was having what I wanted a family but soon I started getting nervous I had all these thoughts in my head 'like what if I don't make a good father or 'What if I can't be there for Laura or are baby' I couldn't sleep and I started working longer then I talked to my dad who told me 'That every guy is nervous when it comes to raising their child but you always should know you won't be alone someone is always there to help you' Matt you have nothing to be nervous about I know you will make a great father plus you and Gabby have a whole family behind you me, Laura the guys at the station as well as the guys and Lindsay at the precint."

"Thanks Man" said Matt

"And trust me once you hold your little girl in your arms your going to know what love feels like" said Antonio. "Now come on lets go see if dinner's done" he got up from the couch with Matt following

"Did you and Matt pick out any names yet" asked Laura as she tossed the salad

"Not yet, we haven't had time to look yet" said Gabby

"I have a book with a list of names that I can give too you if you want it" suggested Laura " you may find a name you like"

"Really, that would be great thanks Laura" said Gabby hugging her

"Whats going on" asked Antonio stepping into the kitchen with Matt behind him

"Just some girl talk now go get the kids and wash up dinner is done" said Laura

"Yes ma'am" Antonio mocked saluted

"Go" laughed Laura whipping him with the dish towel

"Eva, Diego get cleaned up dinner is ready" Antonio yelled to his kids

"Alright Dad" they yelled.

Twenty minutes later they were all seated at the table .

"Aunt Gabby, Uncle Matt when the baby gets here can I help you guys take care of her?" asked Eva

"Sure sweetie that was nice of you to offer, thank you" said Gabby, Matt nodding in agreement

After dinner and after all the plates have been cleaned and the leftover food wrapped. Eva and Diego were in the living room watching tv while Matt, Gabby, Antonio and Laura were in the kitchen talking

"Are you guys going to the CFD/CPD dinner?" asked Antonio

"Yeah, Shay and I are going to buy are dresses next week"

"Well since your house is on the way do you want to go together?"

"I think we can do that" said Matt.

Matt and Gabby stayed for another hour before saying goodbye and heading home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whats that" asked Matt laying down in bed next to Gabby who was reading the book Laura gave her

"Laura gave it to me its a book of names to help us pick out a name for our daughter" said Gabby

Matt took a glance at the page Gabby was on before turning back to Gabby and placing his lips on hers

"Matt?" asked Gabby once Matt pulled away "What are you doing"

"Kissing my beautiful wife" said Matt as he placed his lips back on hers Gabby responds back and wraps her arms around Matt's neck.


	3. Chapter 3

"How's the name searching going" asked Shay as her and Gabby were on their way back from lakeshore.

"Don't ask" Gabby groaned

"That bad" said Shay

"We just can't find a name we agree on."

"You'll find one btw you still up to going shopping tomorrow after shift for the dinner Friday"

"Yeah I'm not sure what I will find because I'm so fat but..."

"Gabriela Marie Dawson you are not fat your pregnant there is a difference" said Shay.

"You know I love you" Gabby smiled.

"I know" said Shay. Wrapping her arm around Gabby and heading towards the common room

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am so glad shift is over that was brutal" laughed Gabby placing her hand on her stomach "isn't that right"

"I think you need to go upstairs and turn on the bath" said Matt "I'll come up and join you maybe massage your neck" he kissed her neck

"I'd like that" said Gabby as she headed up the stairs with Matt following.

"What do you think of the name Alaina?" Asked Gabby.

The two of them had just finished their bath and were now laying in bed wrapped in each other's arms

"Hmm?" Asked Matt

"Alaina? What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect" said Matt

"Really?"

"Yeah Alaina Evelyn Casey" said Matt

"Evelyn I like that" smiled Gabby

"I knew you would" Matt kissed her on the lips "I love you" moving over and kissing her stomach "and I love you Alaina" before he sat up and pulled Gabby he wrapped one arm around her while the other laid securely on her baby bump. The two fell asleep with smiles on their faces

XXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think?" asked Gabby walking out of the dressing room in a short navy blue dress

"Girl you look hot" said Shay looking up from her magazine. "Casey is going to fall head over heels all over again for you."

"You really think so?" Asked Gabby

"I know so"

"I agree with Shay" said Laura "you're beautiful Gabs"

"Thank you Laura"

The girls paid for their dresses then decided to have lunch at the pizza place a few doors down.

While the girls were shopping the boys Matt, Kelly and Antonio were working on the nursery.

"Matt do you think you have enough pink?" Asked Kelly who was painting the side wall a light shade of rose pink

"There's never enough pink when it comes to little girls. Trust me" laughed Antonio who was helping Matt get the crib set up.

"Shut up Kelly" laughed Matt.

"I have one question. Why am I painting and you two are building the crib?" Asked Kelly his hands on his hip

"Because I don't trust you with a hammer" retorted Matt causing Antonio to laugh

"Hurtful" said Kelly placing his hand on his heart before turning back to finish painting a smile forming on his lips

Once the men were finish they headed downstairs to the kitchen where Matt grabbed three beers out of the fridge he handed one over to Kelly and Antonio at that moment the girls walked in from finishing their shopping.

"Matt?" Yelled Gabby

"In the kitchen" Matt yelled

"Hey baby" Gabby kissed Matt before going over and hugging and kissing her brother and hugging Kelly.

"How was shopping?" Asked Antonio

"Good. You should see the dress your sister bought" said Laura.

"I bet it looks beautiful" said Matt wrapping his arms around Gabby's waist, kissing her neck before turning her around and kissing her neck

"There are other people in the room" said Kelly "and a cop"

Matt and Gabby pulled apart both their cheeks red

"I'm going to start dinner. You guys staying"

"Not us. We have to get the kids" said Antonio

"Oh okay. Tell the kids I love them" Gabby hugged her brother before moving on to Laura. Matt doing the same.

"I will see you guys at the dinner Friday night." Antonio said before him and Laura walked out and headed to get his kids. Gabby going over to the stove to start dinner.

How does lasagna sound" asked Gabby

The others nod on agreement

"Okay" she pulls out the ingredients and gets to work Shay decides to help her while Kelly and Matt go and watch the game. Soon the lasagna is in the oven Gabby sets the timer before the two of them make it to the living room where the boys were Shay sat down next to Kelly while Gabby made her self comfortable in Matt's lap

"We have a question for you guys?" Said Matt

"What?" Both Kelly and Shay asked

"We'd like to know if you would be Alaina's godparents" said Gabby

"Of course" Shay squealed Kelly smiles and nods. Shay jumps up and hugs well attempts to hug Gabby with the baby bump. Kelly following.

the four of them watch the game and talk until dinner is ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Molly's was busy that evening both firehouse 51 and the intelligence unit minus Voight of course was there Gabby was behind the counter serving customers since she couldn't drink when Shay walked well stumbled over to the bar.

"I'm going to need a beer for that hot little thing over there" she slurred pointing to the redhead that was watching her intently

Gabby shook her head and laughed as she handed Shay the beer

"Thanks girl you the best" she danced through the crowd towards the redhead. Gabby smiled at her friend happy that she was having a good time after everything that had happened to her.

"What are you looking at?" Matt's voice broke her out of her trance

"Huh what?" Asked Gabby she took the towel off her shoulder and started wiping down the bar awkwardly

"You were staring! What did your other boyfriend walk in" he joked

Gabby scoffed "you wish Casey, and no I was watching Shay look how happy she is" she points to Shay who is smiling and laughing at what the redhead girl was saying.

"She does look happy" agreed Matt taking a sip of his beer, he wrapped his arm around Gabby and kisses her before he hears his name being called he looks up and sees Kelly waving him over "uh" he says not sure if he should stay

"Go" says Gabby "have fun I'm gonna finish up here"

Matt nods and kisses her on the lips "I love you"

"I love you too" says Gabby before Matt walks off to talk to Kelly leaving Gabby alone at the bar.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey baby can I get a little piece of that ass" said a voice it was 12:30 and most of the people in the bar were either drunk or close to it

Gabby turned around to see a big man obviously drunk talking to her

"No but you can have a fist to the face" she says turning to walk to the other side of the bar away from the drunk idiot but he grabs her wrist

"Oh come on baby don't be like that" he slurs

"Let go of me" Gabby says trying to pull her wrist from his grip but he tightens it

"Why baby" he taunts

"She said let go" the man turns around and sees Matt standing there

He let's go of Gabby's wrist "what are you going to do about it pretty boy"

Matt shakes his head and turns around "that's what I thought" said the man chuckling as he goes to turn around but before he can Matt lands a right hook to the side of his jaw. The guy reacted and punched Matt back before Matt can get another punch in he feels two sets of arms roughly grab his shoulders

"Matt stop" Yelled Kelly as he and Antonio held him back. Jay stood in between the two men.

"Get the hell out of here" said Jay

"And if I don't" the man said getting in Jay's face.

"I will throw your ass in jail so fast you won't remember what daytime looks like" he threaten

The guy looked at Jay before turning over to Gabby "I will see you later sweetheart" he winks before walking out of the bar laughing

"Matt?" Gabby comes out from behind the bar "Matt are you okay?" She asks concerned as she touches the bruise forming around his eye

"I'm fine Gabby" said Matt a little too harshly

"Okay" said Gabby looking away

"Gabby baby I'm sorry" said Matt pulling her close, kissing the top of her head

"You too go home. Otis and I will hold down the fort" Hermann said walking up to the couple

Gabby nods her thanks "let's go baby" she says leading Matt out of Molly's to his truck.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The ride home was silent Gabby was scared to speak scared she would say the wrong thing. Matt stared at the road lost in his own thoughts when suddenly Gabby spoke up

"Thank you" she whispered softly the silence all around made it easy for him to hear her

"For what?" He asked confused

"For sticking up for me" She simply answered

Matt pulled the truck over to the side of the road and put it in park before turning towards Gabby and placing her hands in his

"I will always stick up for you. You and Alaina mean the whole entire world to me baby"

Gabby smiled "you mean the world to me too" before placing a kiss on Matt's lip


	5. Chapter 5

"Gabby, baby Antonio and Laura are here. You ready to go?" Matt shouted from downstairs as Antonio and Laura walk up the front steps.

"almost ready" shouted Gabby she continued to curl her hair

"Hey man" Matt greeted his brother-in-law. he turns to laura who was wearing a strapless black dress simple and elegent "Laura you look beautiful as always" said Matt kissing her cheek

"Why thank you Matt. You look good too" said Laura

"Thanks"

"So wheres my sister?" asked Antonio stepping into the kitchen to grab an apple off the counter and taking a bite

"Upstairs getting ready" Matt says pointing towards the staircase

"I'll go see if she needs help" said Laura excusing her self and heading upstairs to find Gabby

"So was Gabby pissed at you for sticking up for her at Mollys?" asked Antonio once Laura was gone

"No she was actually thankful" said Matt

"What the hell did you do to my sister man" said Antonio shocked knowing Gabby gets mad when people are protective of her "She gets angry at me when I stick up for her"

"Thats because your idea of sticking up for me involves breaking every guys nose that I bring home" says Gabby who was standing in the doorway with Laura behind her

Antonio and Matt turned around to face Gabby who was wearing a short navy blue dress with black flats since heels hurt her feet. Her hair was curled and pinned back to the side, her makeup light.

"Gabs you look..." started Antonio

"If you say fat I will knock you out" says Gabby holding her hand up

Antonio chuckles "I was gonna say you look beautiful. come here" he says pulling her into a hug

Gabby lets go of Antonio and walks over to Matt "You look stunning baby" he says as he kisses her

"Okay I know were family now but I do not want to see that" laughed Antonio "Ow" he rubs the back of his head where Laura smacked him. "I think we should go now" he grabs his keys and walks out the door. Everyone following.

The ride to the banquet hall where they were having the dinner was quick the four of them talked about work and other stuff. Antonio pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. The four of them walked in together

"Let's go say hi to the team" Says Antonio pulling Laura towards where Lindsay and Halstead was talking to Atwater leaving Matt alone with Gabby

"You thirsty?" asked Matt

"Yeah" Gabby nods

"Alright" Said Matt heading over to the bar

Gabby looks around for Shay finally spotting her talking to Severide she moves through the crowd finally reaching her friends "is this seat taken?" she asks getting her friends attention

"Gabby" Shay shouts jumping up "I missed you" hugging her tightly

"You saw me yesterday Shay" Gabby laughs hugging back

"Well anyways" said Shay waving her hand dismissively "come on sit down" she helps Gabby sit

"You look good Gabs" said Kelly

"Thank you. So do you"

Kelly nods at that moment Matt returns with a beer for him and cranberry juice for Gabby'

"Here you go baby" he says placing the juice down in front of Gabby careful not to spill it on her dress

"Thanks baby" Gabby says

Matt nods and takes a seat next to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once everyone is seated the mayor of Illinois stands in the front at a podium. "Can I get everyone's attention please" he says

the chattering dies down as everyone turns their attention to the Mayor

"Good evening everyone"

"Good Evening" everyone says

The mayor smiles as he looks around at all the cops, firefighters and paramedics in the room

"As the mayor I had the oppurtunity to work with many great hero's in both the CFD as well as the CPD" He starts "Each one of you come to work everyday and do your job not for the paycheck or for the fame you get after a big rescue, but because you love helping people and you know its your job whether its putting out fires, taking care of the injured or getting the drug dealers off our streets you wake up everyday and go to work just so you know are city will be safe and as the mayor I want to thank you all personally for everything you done"

everyone in the room claps "I know believe Chief Boden of firehouse 51 has a few things to say" said the mayor stepping down

"Thank you sir" said Chief Boden, he clears his throat as he looks around the room. "As chief at firehouse 51 I have had the honors of working with a bunch of great men and women for all these years. These last few years had been rough we lost one of our own, our paramedics almost lost their lifes, we almost got shut down, we had a problem with an arsonist, had one of our own's life on the line, but together we stood tall and worked together to get through everything. Each firemen and paramedic that stepped into my firehouse all brought something with them. Courage. They all had courage, each of my men run into burning building day or night not knowing whats gonna happen but they always put others before themselves. One fireman showed a lot of courage during one rescue, even though we almost lost him I knew that no matter what he would not have changed anything" he holds up a metal "This medal that I am holding goes to Matthew Casey who put his life on the line to save an infant" everyone starts clapping. Gabby kisses Matt on the lips before Matt gets up and walks towards the front. Once he is standing in front of Chief Boden. Boden hands him the medal "Thank you for all you do" he says

"Thanks Chief" says Matt shaking his hand before he moves on and shakes the Mayor's hand before walking off the stage and back to where Gabby, Kelly and Shay were sitting"

"I'm proud of you" says Gabby kissing Matt

"good job man" says Kelly patting Matt's shoulder, Shay giving him a hug.

Sargent Voight is the last one to give a speech about his men up in intelligence as well as the rest of the cpd.

Matt was at the bar with Kelly talking to Antonio and Jay he looked over at Gabby every once in a while she was talking to Erin and Laura. Erin was touching her baby bump and gushing.

"Ready for fatherhood Casey?" asked Jay

"Yeah a little nervous but Antonio here gives good advice on being a father" says Matt

"I never knew Antonio to be good at giving advice" Joked Jay

"Watch it Halstead" said Antonio laughing

"You're gonna make a great father and Gabby will make a great mother" says Jay patting Matt's shoulder before going off to find Lindsay.

"I'm going to go find Gabby" Matt says to Antonio and Kelly before heading off in the direction Jay went.

Matt finds Gabby sitting at the table he walks up and kisses her

"What was that for?" Gabby asks a small smile on her face

"Because I can and because I love you"

"Gabby pulls him in "I love you too" she says between kisses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you guys liked this chapter please review

If you guys want to see what Gabby and Matt wore to the dinner heres the link

chicago_fire_surprises_fanfiction_cfd/set?id=132124307


	6. Chapter 6

Gabby woke up late the next day she rolled over and saw Matt's side of the bed empty. Before she can call his name she notices a note laying on the bed where his spot was picking it up Gabby begins to read it

"Morning beautiful, you're probably still sleeping, I just wanted to let you know I went to the hardware store with Kelly and I should be home in time for dinner. I love you."

~Matt

Gabby smiles as she places the note back down before crawling out of bed and heading to the dresser to get ready for the day. As she reaches the dresser she notices the medal Matt had received at last nights dinner. Picking it up and admiring it, she smiles as a few tears slip from her eyes she is proud of her husband for what he had done to save that baby even though she had almost lost him she knew Matt wouldn't have it any other way, he loves children and knowing Matt would risk his life to save a baby made Gabby even more proud, she can not wait to see how he will be as a father even though she has an idea. Wiping the tears she sets the medal back down on the dresser and heads for the bathroom to take a quick shower. Reemerging twenty minutes later she decides on wearing sweats and one of Matt's t-shirts before heading downstairs to make dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later the front door open "babe I'm home" Matt called

"In the kitchen" Gabby called back, soon she felt a strong pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"It smells good in here" Matt comments kissing her shoulder

"Thank you, it's almost done" said Gabby.

"Anything I can do?" Asked Matt

"Mmm" nodded Gabby she turned away from the stove to kiss him. "You can keep being that sexy courageous fireman that I fell for"

"I can do that" Says Matt smiling

"Good" Gabby smiled back "now leave your distracting me" she teases pointing towards the living room.

"So bossy" Matt shakes his head smiling "I will be upstairs call me if you need me" and after one more kiss to Gabby's lips he heads upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Matt dinners ready" Gabby called from downstairs.

"Coming" said Matt as he sets down the screw driver and leaves the almost finished nursery and heads downstairs to the dining room where Gabby is already sitting with two plates, a beer for Matt while Gabby has a bottle of water.

"Looks good baby" Matt says taking a seat next to Gabby

"Thank you" said Gabby "new family recipe I wanted to try"

"I bet you it's going to taste good" says Matt as he takes some rice on to his fork and places it in his mouth. "Yup I was right this is delicious baby, just like everything else you cook" he says with a mouthful of food"

"Glad you like it" Gabby smiles "Oh by the way I am having a girls night with Shay, Laura, Erin and Burgess this weekend you should call up the guys

"I think I will I still need help on the nursery but maybe we can have a couple beers and watch the game." says Matt

"Okay" nods Gabby before turning back to her food

The two continue eating, talking and laughing once they are finished Matt tells Gabby to relax and pick out a movie while he does the cleaning up and after some debating Gabby finally agrees to let Matt clean up while she heads to the living room to search through their DVD rack. Finally settling on Bruce Almighty she places the DVD in the DVD player and presses play. Matt walks in with two bottles of water and a bowl of popcorn he hands one water to Gabby who takes a drink before taking a seat on the couch, Gabby snuggles close to Matt who wraps his arms around her placing a hand protectively over her baby bump. They watch the movie in silence, laughing at the funny parts. Soon Gabby's eyes begin to grow heavy Matt notices this and shuts the tv off he helps Gabby stand up off the couch and walks her up to their bedroom. Gabby still wearing the sweats from earlier slips into bed and falls right asleep. Matt smiles at his wife and unborn child before sliding into bed next to her and doing the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of his phone ringing woke Matt up from his slumber. Groaning he grabbed the phone and answered it

"Hello" He answered sleep still evident in his eyes

"Hey Casey I'm sorry did I wake you?" Shay's voice rang out on the other end

"Uh no...No you didn't" Says Matt quietly sitting up he rubs the sleep from his eyes "What can I do for you?" he asks

"I need you to fix a cabinet, Kelly's having trouble." Matt hears Kelly in the background" "do you think you can stop by for a few hours."

Matt looks at the clock on the side of the bed "Yeah let me get dressed then I will be on my way"

"Thanks Casey I knew I can count on you. see you later." says Shay

"No problem, see ya" says Matt. He disconnects the call and sets his phone down

"Who was on the phone?" Matt turns to see Gabby staring at him

Shay, she needs me to fix a cabinet Kelly is having trouble. Go back to sleep its early" Matt kisses her lips before getting up and getting dressed

Gabby still tired nods before laying back down and closing her eyes once again.

Once Matt is dressed he gets in his truck and heads to Kelly and Shay's apartment

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Matt. hi come in" greets Shay as she opens the door inviting him in

"Morning Shay" Matt says hugging her

"Kelly's in the kitchen" says Shay pointing to the kitchen where Kelly was on the ground attempting to fix the cabinet a few curse words can be heard. "Have fun with that" Shay laughs patting Matt on the shoulder before heading out the door.

Matt walks towards the kitchen. "How's it going?' he asks Kelly

Kelly looks up and glares "How do you think its going"

"Hey now no need to get cranky." says Matt holding his hands up

"Sorry man this cabinet is just fustrating. Ah shit" yells Kelly as he accidently slams his thumb with the hammer. taking his hand and shaking away the pain

Matt tries to hold back a laugh but doesn't work as one comes out

"I'm glad you think this is funny" says Kelly

"Let me do it" says Matt getting down on the floor

"Fine" Kelly grumbles getting up he drops the hammer on the ground "Stupid cabinet" he mumbles under his breath before heading to the living room

Matt shakes his head smiling as he gets to work fixing the cabinet.

later that day once Matt is finished he gets up off the floor placing his tools in his tool box he heads to the living room where Kelly was sitting watching tv. "Cabinets done" he tells him

Kelly looks up at him "Thank you" he says "Beer?" he asks holding out a bottle to him

"Yeah" Matt takes the bottle "Thanks" he takes a seat on the couch taking a sip of beer

"Gabby's having another girls day Saturday do you want to help me finish up the nursery. we can watch the game and have a few beers. Antonio will be there too"

"Sure it will be better than hanging out here all day" shrugged Kelly before turning back to the tv

the two continue to watch tv in silence, when the front door opens "Guys I'm home" Shay calls shutting the door behind her. She walks into the kitchen to see the cabinet fixed

"Hey Shay, How was your day?" asked Matt

"It was good, yeah got a lot done." says Shay nodding "Hey thanks you know for fixing the cabinet, Kelly was going crazy"

"It was nothing" said Matt waving his hand

"Still thanks"

"Yeah hey I'm going to head home I'll see you tomorrow at shift" says Matt before he walks out of the apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

"Cruz, Otis raise the aerial, Hermann you and I will do search and rescue with squad" yelled Casey to his men as Severide gave his men orders.

Everyone nodded their heads and got to work. While Shay and Gabby stand by the ambulance and wait for the victims who need tending to.

"So what do you want to do Saturday?" Shay asks on the way back to the firehouse

"Um I don't know?" Answers Gabby "you chose"

"Why don't we hang at my place we can order in and watch sappy love movies or something like that" suggested Shay

"I think that's a good idea" Gabby said smiling.

Shay pulls the ambulance up in the apparatus floor turning off the ignition the two get out.

"Let's see what Mills has made for lunch" says Shay linking arms with Gabby and walking towards the common room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have fun tonight I will see you later" Gabby says kissing Matt on the lips before opening the front door almost running into Severide. "Oh hey Kelly"

"Hey Gabs, Shay's waiting in the car" greets Kelly pointing towards the car after pulling her into a hug

"Yeah thanks" says Gabby and after one more goodbye she walks over to Shay's car and gets in shutting the door and buckling herself in

"Hey girl ready for girls night" Shay says excitedly

"Yes I am" says Gabby even more excited "a night with just us girls gonna be fun"

Shay smiles before putting the car in drive and driving off to her and Kelly's apartment. Shay pulled her car up by her apartment and put it in park. The two girls got out and headed towards the apartment

"What do you want to do first?" Asked Shay grabbing a water out of the fridge and handing it to Gabby

Gabby takes a sip of the water "I don't know why don't we wait till everyone gets here then decide" she says taking a seat on the couch. As soon as she does the doorbell rings

"There here" Shay says jumping up off the couch and running over to the door, returning a few minutes later with Laura and Erin.

"Hey Laura, hey Erin" Gabby says getting up off the couch and hugging her sister-in-law and friend.

"Hey girl how you feeling?" Asked Erin giving Gabby a hug

"Sore" answers Gabby rubbing her belly

"You will feel that way for a while" says Laura hugging Gabby

"I ordered Chinese it should be here in an hour" Shay says sticking her head out the kitchen. Gabby, Erin and Laura nod their heads.

The four girls talk about work and other stuff when there is another knock on the door. Shay gets up to answer it returning with the Chinese a few seconds later. "Okay so we got chinese, we got chocolate chip cookies that Laura made and we got the notebook on demand, let's have some fun girls" said Shay placing the Chinese down on the coffee table. She turned the tv on and the girls laid back on the couch watching the notebook and eating Chinese.

"So Gabby is everything ready for when the baby arrives?" Erin asked the four of them had just finished the notebook and were now sitting around chatting and eating the cookies Laura made.

"Almost. Matt is still working on the nursery but other than that were ready" said Gabby taking a bite of her cookie

Erin nods "yeah Antonio was telling us how he was going to help with the nursery"

"Yeah Kelly and Antonio had been a big help to Matt and I with everything" says Gabby

"I still can't believe my best friend is gonna have a baby" Shay says shaking her head"

"I know me neither" Gabby says rubbing her belly "So what do you think the boys are doing?" She asks after a few seconds of silence

"Well since it is Matt, Kelly and Antonio together. Probably getting into trouble somewhere." Says Shay laughing. The others laughing too.

The four of them talked and laughed the rest of the night soon it was not long before tiredness over took them and they fell asleep in the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kelly was tired no scratch that he was beyond exhausted that night, after working on getting the nursery finished with Matt all day all of his energy was drained, he opened the door to his and Shay's apartment that night to find his roommate and her friends laying down on either the couch or floor sleeping soundly. He smiled at the girls before quietly stepping over them to be sure not to wake them and heading upstairs to bed. Once his head hit the pillow he was out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for a short chapter and the lack of Dawsey I wanted the girls to have their girls night I promise the next chapter will be a little longer and I hope to get it up by tomorrow or Wednesday morning another thing since I start school Wednesday I will only be updating this story Thursday or Friday maybe both days since those are the only days I won't be in school.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabby was the first to wake up the next morning. She heard noises coming from the kitchen quietly getting up as to not wake the others she tiptoed to the kitchen where Kelly stood making coffee.

"Morning" she greeted stepping in the kitchen

Turning around to face Gabby Kelly smiled "Morning, do you want some coffee" he asks holding his cup up

"Yeah sure" said Gabby sitting down at the counter, Kelly placing a mug of coffee down in front of her.

Gabby took a sip of the hot liquid waking her up "thanks" she said placing the mug back on the table. "So how was guys night?" She asked after a few mintes of silence

"Oh you know just finished the nursery, watched the game, had a few beers" said Kelly waving his hand "and girls night?"

"Oh you know just ate Chinese and watched sappy love movies all night." Gabby said mimicking Kelly.

Before Kelly can come up with a comeback Laura walks into the kitchen.

"Gabby, Antonio texted me he should be here soon" she says knowing that they were giving Gabby a ride home she takes a seat at the island next to her, Kelly placed a mug of steaming hot coffee in front of her and she nods her thanks.

"Oh okay" says Gabby "I will go get dressed" and with that she gets up off the stool and heads towards the bathroom to change out of her pjs and to brush her teeth. Reemerging ten minutes later she finds Erin and Shay still sound asleep. She walks back over to the kitchen and sits back down next to Laura while she waited for her brother. It wasn't long for Antonio to arrive to pick her an Laura up.

"Tell Shay thank you for girls night and I will see her at shift tomorrow night" Gabby says hugging Kelly.

"I will" says Kelly "later Gabs"

Gabby waves before following Laura out to the car where Antonio was waiting for them

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After thanking Antonio and Laura for the ride home and promising to stop by later during the week Gabby walks up the front steps of her and Matt's house opening the door she steps in

"Matt I'm home" Gabby calls out shutting the door behind her and placing her purse down on the small table by the door "Matt?" she called again

"Hey babe" says Matt coming out of the living room, walking over to her and giving her a peck on the lips "how was your night with the girls?"

"It was good. Nice to hang out with the girls once in a while" says Gabby "and you? How was guys night?"

"Good, we got the nursery finished last night. Which by the way reminds me, follow me." He says taking Gabby's hand in his and leading her upstairs stopping in front of the door that lead to the nursery "Ready?" He asks holding the door handle

"Yeah" says Gabby nodding a smile tugging at her lips

"You sure" said Matt

Gabby looks at him for a minute "positive"

"Okay" says Matt before opening the door to the nursery "What do you think?" He asks stepping aside to let Gabby in

Gabby steps into the room and takes a look around the finished nursery, the walls were painted a light rosy shade of pink. Letter Blocks hung on the wall spelling out the baby's name. The dressers were white, a small bookshelf sat in the corner filled with children books for Gabby or Matt to read to Alaina and a rocking chair sat close to the bed. Gabby walked closer to the crib and noticed the blanket with little puppies on it, she saw two plush dogs sitting in the corner of the crib one was wearing a fireman outfit the other one was in a paramedic outfit

"Gabby?" Asked Matt worried as Gabby had not said a word about the nursery

"What?" Asked Gabby turning round to face Matt with tears falling down her face

"Baby are you okay?" Asked Matt stepping closer to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah yeah" says Gabby stepping back and wiping her eyes "it's just that, Matt this room is perfect" says Gabby

"You think so?" Asks Matt smiling

Gabby places her lips on his "I know so" she smiles before placing her lips on Matt's again.

"I'm going to go make us some lunch" Gabby says pulling away and walking out the bedroom Matt following, shutting the door behind him before meeting Gabby in the kitchen who was making a sandwiches for the two of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N okay so I know I said this chapter was going to be long but I am sorry to tell you its not I just started back at school today and I had that to deal with so I am sorry I know you guys were looking for a long chapter. Another thing like I said before since I am back in school and I volunteer and I have to do observations I will only be updating either Thursday-Sunday maybe all four of those days depending on how busy I get. I hope you like this chapter and I will try to post the next one either tomorrow or friday which I will be jumping ahead a little.


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe it's your last day being my PIC" said Shay pretending to wipe a fake tear as her and Gabby were doing inventory

"Shay" Gabby throws a rolled up gauze at her and laughs "I'm just going on bed rest I'm not leaving you forever and don't you worry after Alaina is born I will be back in no time bossing you around"

"I wonder who your replacement will be" said Shay

Gabby shrugs and gets back to inventory "Whoever it is I bet they will be just as good as me" she says

Shay's about to say something when the tones go off

"Ambulance 61"

"That's us" said Shay as her and Gabby hop out of the back and move to the front seat Gabby getting into the passenger while Shay takes the driver seat. Shay starts the ambulance up and they drive to their victim sirens on. Shay parks the rig and her and Gabby get out. Grabbing the gurney and medical bag they head up the front steps Gabby goes to knock when the door is swung open almost knocking Gabby to the ground. Looking up a women in her mid twenties is standing in front of them her blonde hair was in a messy bun and she had red and puffy eyes possibly from crying

"In here, it's my boyfriend" she says leading the paramedics in to the living room. Where a man was laying on the couch unconscious, Gabby and Shay quickly rushed over to the man and kneeled down next to him

"What happened?" Asked Gabby

"I...I don't know we were just kissing and then all of a sudden he collapsed" she choked out between tears

"Alright" said Gabby before turning back to the victim. She tried to wake him "sir. Sir?" She lightly tapped his cheek but he wouldn't budge, checking his pulse she was relived to find it steady, Her and Shay got to work checking what was wrong before placing him in the back of the ambulance. The girl stood outside the ambulance hesitantly "you can ride in the back with me" says Gabby holding out her hand the women nods and takes Gabby's hand as she lifts herself into the back. Gabby closes the door behind her while Shay hops into the front. She starts the ambulance and drives off lights and sirens screaming all the way to lakeshore.

Returning back to the firehouse. Shay placed the ambulance in park before her and Gabby step out and walk towards the common room.

"Hey how was the run?" Asked Kelly walking over to them and placing his arm around Shay.

"Good. We got the guy there in time" said Shay

"That's good Matt told me to tell you to meet him in his office" Kelly says looking at Gabby.

"Oh alright" says Gabby. Shay gives her a wink and a thumbs up and Gabby rolls her eyes and shakes her head as she walks past the two of them to Matt's office.

She finds Matt at his desk working on paperwork from today's rescue. She raises her hand to the glass and knocks lightly to get his attention Matt turns around and smiles when he sees her before waving her in.

"You wanted to see me?" Asked Gabby stepping into the office

Matt doesn't say anything instead he pulls her down into his lap and begins kissing her.

"I missed you" he says in between kisses

Gabby chuckles "I missed you too"

Matt continues kissing her his hands move under her shirt.

"Matt, were at work" says Gabby pulling away and looking around to make sure no one was there

"You're right" says Matt as he lifts Gabby off of him he walks towards the door and Gabby's face falls as she looks down at the ground. Hearing a click she jerks her head up to see Matt locking his door and drawing the blinds before turning back to Gabby "Now where were we?" He says making his way towards Gabby. He wrapped his arms around her waist as his lips crashed into hers sliding his hands down further. Gabby couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat as Matt kissed her so passionately. Matt slide his hands back up under her shirt he was about to lift it up when their was a knock on the door. Matt and Gabby both groans as they pull away

"Hey Matt when you and Gabby are done getting it on Chief wants to see us in the briefing room" Kelly shouts from the other side before he walks away chuckling to himself

Matt rolls his eyes before turning back to Gabby

"Rain check?" Asks Gabby moving towards the door

Matt nods before taking his hand in hers and walking towards the briefing room to see what news the chief has for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N I know I said I was going to have this chapter up last week but to tell you the truth I had a little writers block for this chapter which is why it's short again but hopefully I will be able to start writing longer chapters starting with the next one. Oh and school is getting in the way (the struggles of being a college student.) Don't worry though I should be able to post a chapter once or twice a week depending on how much time I have and I want to try to get this story done before the premiere of Chicago fire season 3 (20 more days guys :-)) and also start my Chicago pd story which I kinda have an idea of how I want that story to go and yes it will be Linstead for all you Linstead shippers. Anyways please read and review


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone sat in the briefing room waiting for Chief Boden to begin speaking.

"As you all know" he began "today is Dawson's last day here as PIC on ambulance 61 as she will be away on maternity leave" everyone looks over at Gabby

"We will miss you over here Dawson" says Hermann everyone nodding in agreement.

"Thanks guys I'm going to miss you too but I will visit with Alaina when I get the chance" she reassured the guys. She looked over at Matt who smiled at her and begins rubbing her shoulders

"Um chief do you know who will be replacing Dawson?" Shay asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Yes" says chief looking down at the papers "A Miss Allison Rafferty will be taking over as PIC till Dawson comes back" Shay nods

Chief looks around at his men and women. "And I hope that you give her a warm 51 welcome" he says staring at Otis knowing he was one to prank the newbies.

"What did I do?" Asked Otis causing everyone to laugh

"What haven't you done" said Cruz in between laughs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt and Gabby arrived home later that evening after shift.

"What do you want for dinner?" Matt asked

"Let's order take out I'm too tired to cook" says Gabby laying down on the couch.

"Takeout it is" said Matt "Chinese?"

Gabby nods her head and Matt heads to the kitchen to call in the Chinese.

"Okay the Chinese should be here in about an hour." Says Matt stepping back into the living room "Gabby?" He asks upon hearing nothing "Gabby?" He walks over to the couch to find Gabby asleep her hand resting on her tummy Matt smiled at her sleeping form on the couch before sliding down next to her. Gabby opened her eyes from the sudden movement but once she realized it was just Matt she snuggles closer to him, kisses his shoulder and closes her eyes once again.

The sound of the doorbell ringing woke both Matt and Gabby up. Sitting up Matt stretched to wake himself up before getting off the couch and heading towards the door he paid the Chinese delivery man and closed the door. "Foods here" he said walking into the kitchen where Gabby was getting plates and silverware she set them down on the counter before going to the fridge and grabbing a beer for Matt and a water for herself while Matt set the Chinese on the two plates. Gabby handed Matt his beer and he took the beer and his plate and headed to the table, Gabby following behind with her plate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabby was changing out of her work clothes into something comfy while Matt was laying in the bed his arms propped up behind his head as he watched Gabby move around the room

"What?" Asked Gabby looking up at Matt

"Your so beautiful" said Matt

"Really?" Said Gabby crawling on top of Matt. Who can't speak due to the closeness "well your handsome" she says kissing his lips. Matt kissing back. "I think it's time to do that rain check" Gabby tells him leaving kisses down his jaw and neck

Matt smiles "I like the way you think?" He says before he throws her down on the bed and gets on top of her.


	11. Chapter 11

"How's Gabby doing man?" Kelly asks as him and Matt are in the locker room changing for shift

"she's already bored out of her mind can't wait to have the baby" says Matt placing his bag in his locker.

"Maybe I can stop by after shift" says Shay coming up behind Kelly.

"She'd like that" Matt tells her.

Shay nods "oh chief wants to see us we have to go welcome Dawson's replacement"

Matt and Kelly nod before they shut their lockers and follow Shay out.

"Everyone I'd like to introduce you to your temporary PIC while Dawson is away Allison Rafferty" says Chief Boden standing in the middle of the common room he moves over to reveal a women with short brown hair sorta in a bob cut.

"Hi everyone I look forward to working with all of you" she says

"Nice to meet you Rafferty, tell us a little about yourself where did you start?" Said Hermann

"Well I did some shifts over at 24" said Rafferty

Everyone got up and introduced themselves.

"Your Matt Casey right?" She asks Matt

"Yeah" says Matt confused a little

"I just wanted to say congrats on your medal I heard a lot about you and I knew you deserved that medal.

"Oh thanks" said Matt

Rafferty nods "oh and congrats on your wife's pregnancy." She says before walking away to probably talk to Boden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey what are you doing here?" Matt asks Gabby as he steps into his office to work on some paperwork from the fire earlier.

"I just wanted to drop off some lunch" says Gabby kissing his lips

"Oh" says Matt "you want to stay?" He asks

"I can't I promised Antonio I'd have lunch with him at the precinct today" says Gabby.

"Well come say hi to the guys and Shay, they miss you" he says as he wraps his arms around her shoulder and walks her out of his office.

After Gabby says hi to the guys and Shay and Rafferty she tells them to enjoy the meal before her and Matt walk outside together to her car.

"Okay so I will see you tomorrow" says Matt kissing Gabby on the lips

"Yeah" says Gabby

"Okay tell Antonio I said hi" he says

"I will" says Gabby before she gets into her car and shuts the door she waves bye to Matt before putting the gear in drive and driving off towards the precinct. Matt waves as he watches her go before heading back inside the station.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There she is" said Antonio giving Gabby a hug

"How ya doing ill sis"

"I can't wait to get this baby out" says Gabby as Ruzek helps her sit down

"I hear ya Laura felt the same way when she was pregnant with Eva" says Antonio

"I feel bad for Laura she had to deal with you and being pregnant all at the same time"

"Haha very funny" he sticks his tongue out at her "so what did you bring for lunch?" He asks

"Just some of grandma's chicken Mac and cheese" says Gabby opening up the two containers

"Oh man Gabs your the best" says Antonio grabbing a container and placing some macaroni in his mouth.

"Oh I know" she laughs causing Antonio to roll his eyes but smile at his sister.

"Hey Gabby how's it going?"

"Hey Erin, it's going good. how about you?" Says Gabby getting up to hug Erin who just walked in along side Jay they were out following up on a lead. She gives Jay a hug before returning to her chair by Antonio's desk to finish her lunch

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antonio, Lindsay and the guys were all telling Gabby about some of the latest Cases.

"Then this girl just punched Ruzek right in the face knocking" laughed Jay

"Oh my god Ruzek I can't believe you got beat up by a women" laughed Gabby

"Hey she was a strong women" said Ruzek trying to defend himself

"Sure Ruzek just admit it you got beat up by a women" laughed Antonio as Ruzek just shakes his head

Suddenly Gabby feels what feel like a contraction "ah" she grabs her stomach

Antonio notices the change "Gabs are you okay?" He asks concern

"Yeah I'm fine...ah" says Gabby as she's clutching her stomach

"Oh god" says Antonio as he jumps up from his desk and moves so he is in front of his sister. "Gabs I think the baby is coming?"

"It's early the baby shouldn't be here for another...Ah" screams Gabby

"Alright Halstead call 911, we need an Ambulance here stat" yells Antonio before he turns back to Gabby. Jay quickly dials 911.

"Okay Gabby breath" he says holding her hand Erin holding the other one.

Gabby takes some deep breaths when another contraction hits. "Ah oh my god" yells Gabby when Shay and Rafferty run up the steps,

"She's going into labor" says Antonio to the two paramedics

"Let's get her on the backboard and into the ambulance" says Rafferty

Shay nods and with the help of Jay and Antonio they place Gabby on the gurney. They place her in the back of the ambulance and Antonio jumps in behind her "tell Voight I'm going to be with my sister" he tells the team

"Go we will stop by after" says Erin before Rafferty closes the door and the ambulance screams all the way to lakeshore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You dealing?" Asks Kelly

"Yeah got to make sure you don't cheat" says Matt

"I don't cheat" says Kelly holding his hand to his heart "I'm hurt that you would think that"

"Yeah, yeah" says Matt

"Casey?" Boden's gruff voice rings out

"Yeah chief" says Matt looking up

"That was Shay, Gabby's in labor she's on her way to lakeshore right now"

Matt jumps up fast ignoring the cheers from the other guys and runs for his truck

"We will come by later" yells Kelly as Matt gives him a quick nod before he jumps into his truck and drives off towards lakeshore to be with his wife and future daughter.


	12. Chapter 12

Matt ran through the doors of lakeshore hospital

"Sir" yelled the receptionist, but Matt ignores her and runs over to Antonio who's in the waiting room along with Shay and Rafferty

"Where's Gabby? Antonio" Matt asks

"The nurses are prepping her for delivery" says Antonio leading him down the hall to a door Matt opens the door and steps in

"Sir you can't be in here" said a nurse rudely

"I'm the father" he says with the same rudeness

"Oh" said the nurse "well come with me we have to get you changed" the nurse leads Matt to another room and hands him a pair of scrubs "put these on quickly" she says before disappearing back into Gabby's room. Matt does as he's told before running back into Gabby's room

"Matt?" Gabby questions

"I'm here baby" says Matt stroking her hair.

"Matt I want to get this baby out" Gabby cries

"I know baby. She will be out soon"

"Not soon enough" she scoffs as another contraction hits"

Doctor Samuels walks in moments later. "Mrs. Casey how are you feeling?" She asks

"Like this baby can come out anytime now" says Gabby "ah"

Dr. Samuels takes a look at her chart "well your dilated at about 8, your baby should be ready to come out in the next hour or so." She smiles at the couple before heading back out to do a few rounds

Matt takes Gabby's hand in his and brings it up to his lips and kisses it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Gabby, you have to push for me okay" said Doctor Samuels

"I can't" screamed Gabby "it hurts"

"You can do it baby. Just think of holding our beautiful daughter" Matt encourages wiping the sweat off her forehead with the towel that was on the table beside the bedside.

Gabby nods and pushes "oh god Matt I hate you" she screams

"I know, I know" says Matt he kisses her forehead. "Your doing great baby"

"Were almost done. Just one more push Gabby, then you can meet your daughter."

Gabby pushes one more time and before you know it a small cry is heard in the room. Gabby and Matt both look towards the doctor with tears in their eyes.

"Mr. And Mrs. Casey meet your baby girl" says Dr. Samuels "would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" She asks Matt. Matt nods and walks over to the baby the nurse hands him a pair of scissors and Matt cuts the cord. Once the cord is cut the nurses take the baby to be cleaned and examined before they place her in Gabby's arms. She had Gabby's skin tone and hair but she got Matt's blue eyes and nose. The baby looks up at Gabby and closes her eyes

"Hey Alaina I'm your mommy" says Gabby choking out tears. "Mommy and Daddy love you"

Matt snuggles close "she's beautiful. Just like her momma" Matt says kissing Gabby's lips before moving and kissing Alaina's little head.

Gabby hands Alaina over to Matt. Who snuggles his daughter close "hi sweetie I'm your daddy. Mommy and me are so happy to see you" says Matt. Gabby smiles at her husband and daughter as her eyes start to droop as tiredness takes over her body Matt notices this "go to sleep baby" Matt says

Gabby doesn't argue as her eyes close sleep taking over her body.

"Let's go say hi to everyone while mommy's sleeping" says Matt as he kisses Alaina and then steps out of the room towards the waiting room. He walks into the waiting room to find Antonio and his family. Gabby's mom and dad, firehouse 51 and the intelligence unit all in the waiting room. Matt smiles at his family, Kelly is the first one to notice Matt.

"Well?" Asks Kelly causing everyone to look up towards Matt

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Alaina Evelyn Casey" Matt smiles as he shows everyone his daughter.

Everyone in the room cheer. Shay runs up to Matt "oh my god she is so precious" Shay squeals "can I hold her?" Matt nods and hands Alaina over to Shay

"Hey cutie" Shay coos "I'm your auntie Shay. I'm going to be the best aunt ever"

"Okay Shay give someone else a turn" laughs Kelly causing Shay to glare at her room mate before she hands Alaina over to Kelly. "She looks a lot like Gabby" Kelly comments

"Let's hope she doesn't have her attitude...ow" says Antonio as Laura hits him on the back of his head causing everyone to laugh

Soon everyone in the room has congratulated Matt and seen Alaina they all leave to go home. Leaving Shay, Kelly, Antonio and Laura and Mrs. and Mr. Dawson.

"Do you guys want to see Gabby?" Asks Matt

They nod their heads before following Matt back to Gabby's room he opens the door to find Gabby just waking up.

"Hey baby" says Matt kissing Gabby's lips

"Hey" says Gabby "can I see my baby"

Matt nods and hands Alaina over to Gabby "you up for some visitors?" He asks

Gabby nods as her two best friends and family walks in

"Hey girl" says Shay walking up to Gabby's bed. "How you feeling"

"Tired" answered Gabby.

"You will feel that way for a while" says Laura who comes up and gives Gabby a kiss

"So excited" says Gabby sarcastically causing everyone to laugh

Gabby's mother walks over to her "Gabriela Estoy tan orgullosa de ti . un bebé es el regalo más grande de dios . usted y Matt hará grandes padres a poco Alaina" she says hugging her

Gabby looks up with tears in her eyes "gracias Momma"

"She's beautiful sweetie" says Tim kissing his daughters forehead.

Antonio is next "dad and mom are right sis. Alaina is a gift and she is very lucky to have you and Matt as parents"

"I love you Antonio" Gabby says

"I love you too little sis. I will bring Eva and Diego by tomorrow" he kisses Gabby on the forehead before going to stand by Laura.

After everyone has gone home leaving only Matt and Gabby.

"You did great baby?" Says Matt kissing her

"I couldn't have done it without you" says Gabby

Matt looks at her confused "oh?"

"Without you Alaina wouldn't be here right now. Your amazing Matthew Casey and I am glad Alaina will get to know you as her father.

"Well Alaina has an amazing and beautiful mother." Says Matt.

"I love you Matt" whispers Gabby

"I love you too Gabby" says Matt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Alaina is here. I hope you guys liked this chapter sorry about the Spanish I took French on high school so my Spanish is not good I took it off google translate so there can be some mistakes. there may be only two or three more chapters to this story plus and epilogue I'm not sure though. Please read and review.

-Mary


	13. Chapter 13

"Here let me help you" said Matt grabbing the bags out of Gabby's hands while she unbuckled Alaina from her carseat causing her to roll her eyes she hated when Matt treated her like an invalid. The two of them stepped into their house, Matt drops their bags down by the door. While Gabby carries Alaina through the house

"This is your home baby" she said to Alaina. Alaina lifts her head up and looks around the unfamiliar surroundings before resting her small head back on Gabby's shoulder.

"Someone must be tired" said Matt walking up behind Gabby

"Yeah" said Gabby as she places Alaina in her carrier that was sitting on the counter. She gave Alaina a kiss on her forehead before turning back to Matt. Antonio should be here with Laura and the kids in an hour or so, I'm going to go start on dinner"

Matt nods his head "okay" he says as he takes a seat over at the island by Alaina while Gabby heads over to the kitchen to get started on dinner.

As dinner is cooking there is a knock on the door.

"I will get it babe" says Matt getting up from where he was rocking Alaina

"Thank you babe" said Gabby as she cut up tomatoes for the salad.

Matt walks over to the door with Alaina in his arms and opens it to find Antonio and his family on the other side. "Antonio hi" he greets his brother-in-law

"Hey Matt" he says stepping in to the house the rest following "hi sweetie come say hi to Uncle Antonio" he said to Alaina as he took her from Matt's arms

Alaina looked up at the man I'm front of her, blue eyes widening but softening at his soothing voice, she lays her head down and snuggles close to him

"Hi guys" said Gabby walking out of the kitchen a dish towel dropped over her shoulder

"Aunt Gabby" both Diego and Eva say running up to their aunt and giving her a hug. Which Gabby happily returns.

"Aunt Gabby may I please hold Alaina?" Asked Eva

"Sure sweetie just be careful" said Gabby

"I will" said Eva as she follows her father and Matt to the couch. Eva sirs down on the couch while Matt and Antonio sit on either side of her.

"Okay Eva make sure you support her head" said Matt as he handed Alaina to her carefully.

Eva took Alaina and held her like Matt had said "hey Alaina I'm your older cousin Eva. When you get older I'll teach you everything I know. School, drama, friends, makeup, boys

At the mention of boys both Matt and Antonio spit out their coffee that Gabby handed them

"What?" Said Antonio. "No boys"

"Come on Dad really?" Complains Eva

"Don't come on dad me" says Antonio "I already made up my mind no boys"

"Yeah" agreed Matt "and Alaina won't be dating till she's thirty"

Gabby and Laura who were watching rolled their eyes at their husbands antics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Alaina was sleeping in her carrier Matt, Gabby, Antonio, Laura, Eva and Diego were all sitting at the kitchen table having pasta and salad that Gabby made.

"Dinner is good Aunt Gabby" said Diego

"Why thank you Diego I'm glad your enjoying it" said Gabby.

"It is good sis" said Antonio a mouth full of food

"Antonio" exclaims Laura smacking him on the head "use your manners"

This gets Diego laughing but quickly stops and turns back to his food when Antonio gives him a glare.

Matt shakes his head.

After dinner while Eva and Diego were playing with Alaina the adults were all in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner and talking.

"Are you going to mom and dad's next Saturday? Antonio asked Gabby. Saturday was their mother's birthday and Antonio and Gabby go up every year if they do not have shift.

"Yeah Matt has shift the night before but we will be there" answers Gabby as she places the left over pasta in a container for Antonio to bring home.

"Aunt Gabby" Eva's voice interrupts the adults conversation as she walks in the kitchen carrying a crying Alaina. "Alaina's crying"

"Oh she must be hungry" says Gabby as she takes Alaina from her niece's arms "I'll go feed her" she walks out of the kitchen into the living room and sits on the couch trying to find a comfortable position once she finds one she pulls down her shirt and helps guide Alaina's mouth to her nipple. Once Alaina latches on she starts drinking. When she is done Gabby pulls her shirt up then places Alaina over her shoulder so she can burp her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabby gently laid Alaina in her crib that night. Once Alaina was laying down Gabby stood there and watched her.

"She's beautiful" says Matt as he walks up behind Gabby to stare at their daughter. He watches as her small chest rises up and down with her breathing "we did good"

"Yeah we did" says Gabby as she turns to face Matt to give him a kiss on the lips before heading over to their bed. Matt stands a little longer admiring how peaceful their daughter was sleeping before following Gabby to bed

"Good night baby" says Matt kissing her shoulders

"Good night" Gabby whispers sleepily.


	14. Chapter 14

Loud cries rang out in the bedroom Gabby woke up looking at the clock seeing that it read 3:30 am she started to get out of bed when she felt a hand on her arm she looks over to see Matt

"I got it babe" he tells her

Gabby nods her head and lays back down in the bed while Matt goes over to Alaina's crib and picks her up.

"Hi sweetie" he says as he gently rocks her back and forth. Gabby watches her husband and daughter with a smile on her face. Matt continues to rock Alaina for the next two hours till her crying subsides and she falls back asleep once Matt is sure she's asleep he gently lays her back down in her crib. Before he crawls back in bed with Gabby

"You're a natural" Gabby tells him

"So are you" says Matt kissing her on the lips "now let's try to get to sleep"

Gabby kisses him one last time before falling back asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You okay man?" Kelly asked Matt at shift the next day.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired" said Matt as he let out a yawn.

"Alaina keep you up?"

"Yeah" Matt nods

"I've never had a kid so I don't know the first thing about raising a child but it will get easier. Trust me"

"I hope so" says Matt. Kelly pats his shoulder and walks away towards the common room.

Matt decided to head to his office to catch a little sleep he walks in and sits on his bed but as soon as his head hits the pillow the bells go off

"Really" he groans as he quickly gets out of bed and runs out of his office and towards the truck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There's my beautiful granddaughter" says Esmeralda as she pulls open the front door and takes Alaina from Gabby's arms

"What am I not important" says Gabby faking hurt while her and Matt step into the house

"Oh honey of course your important it's just Alaina here is also important" she gives Gabby a kiss on the cheek before moving on to Matt.

"Happy birthday" Matt tells his mother in law kissing her cheek.

"Why thank you honey. Antonio is in the living room with my husband watching the game. Why don't you go join them" suggested Esmeralda

"Sure" said Matt taking Alaina from his mother in laws arms and heading for the living room.

Gabby followed her mother into the kitchen where Laura was getting the lasagna in the oven.

"Hi Laura" Gabby greets her sister in law giving her a hug

"Gabby. How are you?" Asks Laura "where's Matt?"

"He took Alaina in the living room with Antonio and dad" Gabby tells her

"Oh boy turning her into a Blackhawks fan I see" teased Laura.

"Haha yeah" says Gabby. "Oh how did Diego do on his science project remembering that Diego was working on a volcano the last time she and Matt came up for dinner.

"He got an A" said Laura

"That's great. He must have been happy"

"He was except when he came home he decided to test out the volcano again."

"Oh god" said Gabby suppressing a laugh "bet Antonio wasn't too happy about that"

"He wasn't,"

"I wasn't what?" Asked Antonio stepping into the kitchen with Matt behind him

"I'm just telling Gabby about Diego's science project" said Laura

"Oh god don't remind me" said Antonio rubbing his hand down his face.

"What?" Asked Matt who had his arm wrapped around Gabby

"Diego decided to try out his science experiment in the living room the other night. Got the couch and everything else messy" Antonio tells Matt. "I banned him from the living room"

"Speaking of getting banned didn't your mother kick you out of the kitchen" Laura asks her husband

"Relax babe just came to get another beer for dad and I" said Antonio as he grabs two beers from the fridge and heads back to the living room.

Gabby looks at Matt "you too out of the kitchen" she teases

"Oh come on" said Matt "please"

"Sorry babe. We want our food edible" laughs Gabby.

"I'm hurt Gabs" pouts Matt

"Yeah yeah yeah"

Later that evening the whole family is sitting at the dining room table they had just finished dinner and were talking. Gabby got up to go feed Alaina before she placed her in her carrier for her nap and heading to the kitchen to get the cake.

Bringing the cake out along with Antonio the family sang happy birthday to Esmeralda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you for the frame baby it's beautiful" Esmeralda told Gabby holding up the picture frame that had a picture of Matt and Gabby with Alaina the day she was born.

"Your welcome mom. Now Alaina will be close to you" said Gabby kissing her.

"And Laura I love the scarf it will be useful in the winter"

Laura smiles as she gets up to hug her mother in law.

Esmeralda opens up the rest of her gifts after saying thank you. Laura and Gabby along with Matt and Antonio help clean up. After visiting for a while longer the four couples say their good byes and head out.

"So Matt has shift tomorrow. Maybe I will come up with Alaina to the bakery" Gabby tells Laura.

"You know that's not a bad idea, I can use some help if your up to it" says Laura

"Of course anything you need" Gabby hugs Laura before hugging Antonio, Matt doing the same before the two of them head over to Matt's truck and head for home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N I hope you guys liked this chapter I'm sad to say that there is going to be one more chapter after this one since I am running out of ideas but don't worry I have another Dawsey story planned. But anyways please read and review


	15. Chapter 15

Here it is the last chapter I'd like to thank everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed this chapter espically Justicerocks and jscat2 you two are awesome and I look forward to your updates as well.

Please enjoy this last chapter :)

Three years later

"Alaina wait for mommy please." Gabby called out to her three year old daughter who was running ahead of her to the firehouse.

"But mommy. Daddy's here." Alaina said jumping up and down. Gabby chuckled at her daughters excitement as she grabbed her bag out of the backseat before shutting the door and following Alaina to the firehouse.

"Uncle Kelly!" Alaina called out seeing Kelly over by the squad truck talking to Newhouse the newest member of squad.

"There's my rugrat" called Kelly as he scooped up Alaina in his arms and gave her a kiss.

"Uncle Kelly I'm a girl not a rugrat" said Alaina

"My bad" laughs Kelly as he puts her down and moves to give Gabby a hug.

"Hey Kelly" Gabby greets "where's Matt?"

"He's in his office" said Kelly nodding his head towards the door

"Thanks" began Gabby before hearing a voice behind them

"Is that my god daughter I hear?" Shay's voice echoed as she walked through the apparatus floor Rafferty right behind her.

"Auntie Shay" Alaina called out jumping out of Kelly's arms and running towards Shay and jumping in her arms.

"Hi sweetie" said Shay leaving kisses all over her face

"Auntie Shay" laughed Alaina "I'm all sloppy"

"I'm sorry" Shay placed her back on the floor and Alaina wiped her face while Shay said hi to Gabby.

"Can you guys watch her I'm going to talk to Matt" Shay and Kelly nodded before Gabby headed off towards Matt's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabby made it to Matt's office. Where he was doing some paperwork. Gabby stood outside his office and watched him for a while before knocking Matt turned around and waved her in.

"Hey baby" said Matt getting up and kissing Gabby "how was your appointment?" He asks touching her stomach.

"It went well, doctor says everything looks good for little Joey here" Gabby smiles at Matt as she rubs her stomach.

"That's good to hear. Oh hey I called for the cabin we're all set for next Friday" said Matt

"Good. It should be fun." Said Gabby

"Just you me and Alaina out by the lake for the whole weekend

Matt was about to say something when they were interrupted by the sound of little feets running behind them

"Daddy"

"There's my baby girl" said Matt as he picks up Alaina and gave her a kiss. "Have you been good for uncle Kelly and Aunt Shay?" He asks seeing the two of them standing there

"Of course Daddy" Alaina said hands on her hips. Matt and Gabby laughed at her sassy ness.

"That's my good girl now why don't you run along and play mommy and daddy want to talk" said Matt

"Okay Daddy" said Alaina

"Come on Alaina" said Shay taking Alaina's hand in hers "let's go play in the ambulance for a while." As the three of them walked back towards the apparatus floor leaving Matt and Gabby alone once again.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Asked Gabby

Matt shuts the door and locks it before shutting the blinds, he pushes Gabby down on his bed before crawling on top of her "nothing" he replies before his lips touch Gabby's.


End file.
